Tahani and Michael
by ynotlleb
Summary: A possible sequel to the final episode.
1. Earth

_**My first "The Good Place" fan fiction. What could happen after the events of the final episode? Everything belongs to Michael Schur.**_

Tahani the architect walked down a long corridor covered with frog-related materials towards the desk of Jeff the doorman.

"Hello Jeff, how is Mr Jumpy Legs?"

"He's having a great time jumping away in his little frog house."

"Splendid. I am off down to Earth again to check on Michael, I like to pop down every couple of Bearimys to see how he's doing. Would you like something from Earth Jeff?"

"You know what I like, see you later Tahani"

Tahani walked through the door and entered a bar. Michael had got a part-time job as a barman, she could see him laughing as he chatted away to two middle-aged men sat at the bar. One was dressed in a crumpled business suit and the other wore a mailman's uniform. Tahini waited for a few minutes, she could see he was doing fine.

Tahani walked back through the door

"I'm back Jeff, here is a tea mug with a frog."

"Thanks Tahani, how is Michael?"

"He's having a great time. Right back to work, the party for newly qualified architects isn't going to organise itself."

A few Bearimys later Tahani entered the main dining hall of the retirement community. She could see Michael playing his guitar and singing Beatles songs to entertain some of his fellow retirees.

Tahani thought to herself as Michael sang away "This reminds me of when Paul sang for us at his 75th birthday party."

Tahani had just finished one of her regular architects meetings when Glenn asked her

"How is Michael doing on Earth?"

"He was doing fine when I last saw him but that was a few Bearimys ago. Thanks for the reminder."

As Tahani was walking towards Michael's retirement community she saw an ambulance zooming along with the siren blaring away.

"Oh dear, too late."


	2. The Good Place

_**My first "The Good Place" fan fiction. What could happen after the events of the final episode? Everything belongs to Michael Schur. 2nd part.**_

The sign behind the sofa said 'Welcome! Everything is fine.' Michael was sat on the sofa as he awoke. The door opened and Tahani said "Michael, come on through."

Michael was sat across from Tahani.

"Michael, I have bad news and good news. You are dead, died of a heart attack aged 85 but you are in The Good Place."

Michael slowly looked around the room and said hesitantly "I know you and I know this place, you are Tahani."

Tahani leapt up and ran round to give him a hug "Oh Michael, you do remember, you do remember, welcome back my friend. Hey Janet."

"Hi there"

"Look who is back."

"Welcome back Michael, well done on making it to 85 Earth years"

Michael enjoyed his time in The Good Place, he was able to enjoy it as a resident and not as an architect. He asked if he could live in Eleanor and Chidi's clown house. He took more guitar lessons from George Harrison, recently arrived in The Good Place and together they would sing Beatles songs for their fellow residents. In honour of his old friend Chidi he used his infinite time to study moral philosophy. He would read books in the daytime and play guitar in the evening. Tahani would ask him to play guitar at her ever popular parties.

Many thousands of Bearimys later Michael started to feel that he had done enough. He went to talk to Tahani.

"Tahani, I feel calm inside and out. I have done all I need to do, all my heroes have gone. John, Paul, George and Ringo have all gone. Clapton has gone and Springsteen left a few Bearimys ago."

"Michael, I agree. I have done enough architecture and had thrown enough parties. My sister has gone. Shall we go together?"

Tahani threw one more party and Michael played his guitar one last time. Then Janet took them to the door in the forest.

"You can sit on this bench for as long as you want."

"Goodbye Janet, thank you for everything. It is nice to see you are still wearing the necklace that dear old Jason gave you."

"Janet, take it sleazy."

Tahani said to Michael "shall we go?" and they linked arms and went through the door together.


End file.
